Boltnick/Geschichten
Absetzen Wind peitsche mit aller Schärfe durch die beiden Seiteneingänge des Laderaumes. Die festgezurrten Schnallen der Gurte klackerten bei jedem Rütteln der fliegenden Maschine. Boltnick stand aufrecht, eine Haltestange fest im Griff seiner Rechten, die vielen kleinen Schwenker des Lufttransporters mit den Knien abfedernd. Marschrucksack und Fallschirmpaket bereits auf dem Rücken rief er über das allgemeine Getöse hinweg: "Zielzone in zwei Quadranten Entfernung, MK's bereitmachen!" Die anderen Soldaten bestätigten rasch, erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen an der Rückwand und lösten die Verankerungen der Stahlkolosse. Der Deftron Mark 5 war eine der neuesten Boteinheiten für den Feldeinsatz. Schwerste Panzerung paarte sich mit modernstem Freund-Feind-Modul, Nahkampf- und Kraftkernentladunssystemen. Die Boteinheit konnte in einem Bereich von gut 200 Metern Umkreis bereits Zielsicher den Feind erkennen und diesen Autonom eliminieren sowie gleichzeitig mit weiteren MK5 Einheiten in näherer Umgebung die Ziele synchronisieren. Die gut anderthalb Meter hohe Maschine hatte mit der Bezeichnung "Deftron" nur noch wenig gemein, war es doch auf dem Schlachtfeld mehr eine Tötungsmaschine als die typisch defensiven Schanzgeräte der Baureihe. "MK5 eingeschaltet und abwurfbereit, Sir!" tönte es von einem der Soldaten, welcher gerade die schließe seines eigenen Fallschirmpaketes befestigte und den Karabinerhaken an seinem Sicherungsgurt löste. Indes flog der mit zwei Hauptrotoren und vier seitlichen Stabilisationsdüsen ausgestatte Ladegyrokopter das Zielgebiet in mehreren Kilometer Höhe an. Knartschend schoben sich die seitlichen Turbinen von der Horizontalen in die Vertikale. Der Gyrokopter schwebte etwas in der Luft und drehte dann einen kleinen Kreis um das Areal. "Wir sind da! Jetzt is' Aussteigen angesagt, ich hoff' Sie haben den Flug genossen und besuchen mich bald wieder, Leutnant!" tönte es über den allgemeinen Lärm der sich drehenden Propeller hinweg vom Piloten. Boltnick presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander ehe er rief : "Wir werden zusehen, dass wir künftig wieder den gleichen Piloten bekommen und jetzt: In Schräglage! Wir setzen ab!" "Jawohl, Sir!" und schon ging der Gyrokopter - die Seitlichen Triebwerke leicht drehend in Schräglage und setzte einen leicht kreisenden Flug an. "ALSO GUT - WIR GEHEN RUNTER - DEFTRONs WIE IMMER ZUERST, LOS LOS LOS!" Die Soldaten betätigten an den Maschinen diverse Hebel, worauf deren Hauptleuchte in schillerndem Rot zu blinken begann, dann setzte sich der erste Bot auch schon in Bewegung, vollzog die letzten Schritte bis er die Sprungkante registrierte und machte einen Satz in den freien Fall. Die zweite Maschine folgte rumpeln und sprang versetzt ab, als man bereits sah, wie sich der lilane Fallschirm, mit dem Zeichen Gnomeregans knapp hundert Meter unter dem Gyrokopter entfaltete. Der dritte Bot folgte sogleich und dann waren auch schon die Soldaten an der Reihe. Boltnick gab jedem einzelnen den letzten leichten Stoß hinaus aus dem Gyrokopter, welcher immer weiter über dem Ziel kreiste. Manch einer sprang stumm in die tiefe, doch der Rest folgte mit großem Hurra in die Luftigen weiten. Der Leutnant nickte - teilweise von Stolz erfüllt - als sich unter ihm die lilanen Fallschirme mit dem goldenen Zahnrad darauf öffneten. Mit einem letzten Anruf an den Piloten, man sehe sich in Thelsamar sprang auch er selbst. Einige Liedschläge befand er sich im freien Fall - innerlich die Sekunden abzählend, bis der Gyrokopter außer Reichweite seines Schirmes sein müsste - und dann zog er auch schon die Reißleine seines Fallschirmes. Mit einem flatterndem Geräusch löste sich der Stoff auf dem Paket, faltete sich auf und blähte sich auf. Rasch strafften sich die Seile und stoppten mit kräftigem Ruck seinen Flug in die Tiefe. Den Körper angespannt und die Hände fest an den Tauen lenkte er den Schirm leicht gegen den Wind an, welcher ihn abdriften lassen wollte. Unter ihm Schlugen schon - wenn auch gebremst - die schweren Bots auf, eine kleine Wolke aus Staub und Dreck aufschleudernd. Die roten Lichter hell blinkend und einen regelmäßigen Piepton abgebend wendeten sich die Geräte herum, das Areal nach Feinden absuchend. Dann vertönten metallische Stimmen: "Absuchung abgeschlossen, Gebiet gesichert, Aktiviere Wachposten-Protokoll." Einer nach dem anderen landete in der Zone, dann kam auch Boltnick mit aneinander gepressten, leicht angewinkelten Beinen am Boden an, ließ sich entgegengesetzt zur Ankunftsrichtung hin wegfallen und rollte sich ab. Die Schließen des Fallschirms mit raschen Handgriffen beim Aufstehen öffnend hatte er ihn auch schon abgelegt, ehe dieser vollends auf dem Boden angekommen war. Die Waffe in vorhalte sichtete er kurz die nähere Umgebung ehe er die Inmarschsetzung der kleinen Abteilung befahl, die letzten paar hundert Meter in den Rücken der Feindlichen Linie... Nachruf zu Pilot Skittle Mechdreh "Thandolspange auf Nordnordwest in Sicht, Sir!" "Registriert, ansteuern und zentral des Überganges Landungsmanöver initiieren!" Der klobige, verhältnismäßig langsame Gyrokopter ging leicht linksseitig in Schräglage, dabei richteten sich die seitlichen Stabilisatoren mit einem leicht schrammenden Geräusch neu aus um das Fluggerät in die richtige Bahn zu lenken. In einiger Entfernung war der majestätisch Thandolübergang zu erkennen. Ein großartiges Bauwerk, selbst nach all den zerstörerischen Kräften die dort gewirkt hatten und diesen in starke Mitleidenschaft gezogen haben. "Bereitmachen zum absetzen! In T minus Vier die Sicherungen lösen - Deftrons für Landung vorbereiten!" "Sir, jawohl Sir!" schallte es von Zischelrad und Troggschock mit einer Millisekunde Verzögerung beinahe vollständig synchron." "Initiiere Landeanflug! - Ziel auf Fünfhundert Meter Distanz - Schwenke Ein!", tönte es von Skittle als sie gerade den Bergpass überflogen. Boltnick wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein gewaltiger Ruck durchzog die Maschine gefolgt von massiven Funkenflug. Im roten Ton der Brillengläser sah er grelle Blitze, welche sich aus südöstlicher Richtung von unten näherten. Die erste Salve des Feindes hatte die Maschine bereits erreicht. Für den Moment stand die Zeit fast still. Alles bewegte sich extrem langsam und es fiel ihm schwer zu Atmen. Das Ruckeln des Gerätes hielt an, während der Pilot versuchte das aus der Bahn geworfene Gerät wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Insassen wie auch Ladung wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt und konnten sich nur mit Müh- und Not, die Hände an den Querstreben, aufrecht halten. Unbefestigte Ladung suchte sich seinen Weg auf seinem Freiflug und ergänzte die Gefahr um weitere Geschosse. Die Feuer der ersten Salve hatte sich binnen Sekunden, fast wie ein durchschlagender Energiestrahl durch die Befestigung eines der hinteren Stabilisatoren gebrannt und trennten die Turbine vom Rest des Fluggerätes. Die Soldaten im inneren der Maschine setzten sich bereits - allen Verlass auf die Sicherungsgurte gelegt - die Fallschirmrucksäcke auf. Der Abstand zur Brücke war zu gering, als dass diese etwas bringen würden, aber für den Fall des Verfehlens wollte man vorbereitet sein. "Weitere Salve eingehend! Auf Einschlag vorbereiten! - Mechdreh - BRINGEN SIE UNS RUNTER!" "Positiv, Sir!" dann Griff der Pilot zum eingebauten Gnomcorder: "Hier Mechdreh, wurden schwerst getroffen, Feindbeschuss aus unten-süd-süd-ost, weitere Feindziele auf linker Flanke in der Luft - erbitten dringend Feuerunterstützung bei Landeanflug! - Ich wiederhole, weitere Feindziele auf linker Flanke, benötigen dringend Feuerunterstützung bei Landung!" Das Zischen entweichender Hydraulikluft gesellte sich in die allgemeine Kakophonie aus metallischem Knacken und Krachen, ratternder Rotoren, donnernder Motoren und dem Piepen der sich synchronisierender Deftrons. Diese hatten die fliegenden, kreischenden Wichtel ins Visier gefasst und initiierten ihre Kampfprotokolle. Da schlug auch schon die zweite Salve ein und die Maschine wurde hart nach links geschleudert. Die Halterungen der Sicherungsgurte klackerten kreischend als diese auf Spannung gerieten, drohten fast zu zerspringen - verhinderten aber noch den Fall der Gnome in die Tiefe. Die Deftrons hingegen - ungesichert - schlitterten zur Kante und mit einem letzten gemeinsamen Piepton verließen sie das Fluggerät auf direktem Weg Richtung Boden. "SIR, WEITERE SALVE EINGETROFFEN, HABE DIE KONTROLLE VERLOREN, VERSUCHE DIE ENERGIE AUF DIE MOTOREN ZU DROSSELN, ABER WIR MÜSSEN UNVERZÜGLICH RAUS HIER!" Boltnick nickte, eine Hand krampfartig am Haltegriff: "Eine Salve auf den Feind richten und bei nächster Gelegenheit auf den Übergang absetzen! -UNVERZÜGLICH AUF VIBROSCHWERTER WECHSELN UND AUF NAHBEREICHSGEFECHT EINSTELLEN!" Einen halbwegs festen Stand suchend legte der gnomische Leutnant den Karabiner an. Dicht an die Wand gepresst sah er, wie die Soldaten Troggschock als auch Zischelrad dem Befehl nachgingen und das Feuer aus der qualmenden Maschine gegen die fliegenden Wichtel eröffneten. Magisches Sperrfeuer schmetterte ebenfalls von hinten heran gegen die fliegenden Kreaturen. Der Gnom atmete aus und in dann schwanden alle Geräusche in der anfolgenden Konzentration, nur das wummern seines Herzens und das rauschen seines Blutes vernehmend fasste er sein Ziel. Ein schneller Ruck des Zeigefingers entließ den bleiernen Tod in die Freiheit. Vom gnomischen Gruß in den Kopf getroffen schleuderte der Wichtel zurück. Doch es blieb keine Zeit diesen glanzvollen Treffer zu feiern. Hastig löste er den Karabiner seines Sicherheitsgurtes. Troggschock war bereits abgesprungen. Zischelrad und er machten sich bereit, warteten den richtigen Augenblick ab, wo sie der Brücke am nächsten sein würden. Der Gyrokopter wurde ein weiteres mal getroffen, die Achse des Hauptrotors durchschlagen. "SPRINGEN! - MASSIVE BESCHÄDIGUNG AM FLUGKÖRPER - SIR ES GEHT NUN DIREKT ABWÄRTS!", tönte es schrill vom Piloten, welcher hastig die Schnallen an seinem Sitz löste um sich zu befreien. Die Wucht des Treffers hingegen hatte die beiden Gnome bereits herausgeschleudert. Noch in der Luft sah Boltnick wie der Pilot samt seiner Maschine in die tiefe Stürzte, versuchte den Fallschirm zu öffnen, dieser sich wiederum in den Überresten des Ladegyrkopters verfang und sie als Einheit auf einen Felsen zurasten... Kurz nach der Gedenkfeier zu Skittle Mechdreh Kaserne von Neu-Tüftlerstadt "Natürlich, Herr Oberleutnant" hörte man eher Kleinlaut aus dem Zimmer. Einige Gnome hatten sich vor der verschlossenen Tür versammelt und lauschten teilweise gespannt dem rasanten auf und nieder des Gespräches. Vor gut einer Stunde hatte der Leutnant Notfracht von der Elften Versorgungsstaffel das Arbeitzimmer vom Oberleutnant Zweischlag betreten und es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte man den tobenden Zweischlag über die Flure hinweg. Neugierig versuchten die Soldaten herauszufinden, was vor sich ging. Mittlerweile war man sich einig, dass es um den Vorfall ging, der mit dem kürzlichen Begräbnis von Mechdreh - einen Piloten - zu tun hatte. Dem Ton des Zweischlags nach, war da eine Angelegenheit mächtig zu ungunsten der Gnome verlaufen, sodass der Oberleutnant sich nicht um unbillige Härte kümmerte. "SIND SIE EIN UNERFAHRENER REKRUT ODER WARUM LASSEN SIE ZWEI GYROKOPTER UNGEDECKT UND OHNE AUFKLÄRUNG IN FEINDBESETZTES GEBIET FLIEGEN?!", donnerte es Anfangs. Die Erwiderung von Notfracht hingegen war zu leise um sie belauschen zu können. "SIE HATTEN FÜNF.. FÜNF KIRIN TOR DABEI! MIT DENEN HÄTTE EINE ZEITNAHE LOKALISIERUNG DES FEINDES OHNE IMMENSE VERLUSTE VORGENOMMEN WERDEN KÖNNEN.... DAS HABEN SIE IN DER KONKRETEN SITUATION NICHT BEDACHT? ... ALSO KEIN REKRUT SONDERN EIN OGER MIT HIRNDEAKTIV-ZUSTAND?!" "Sir, negativ, der Aufklärung der Arkanerie nach war das Gebiet frei vom Feind..." "UND WIE ALT WAR DER BERICHT? AUCH DER FEIND KANN TRUPPEN BEWEGUNG UND MAGISCH SCHLEIERN! - METHODEN WO SIE DIE MITTEL ZUR AUFDECKUNG ZU HATTEN BEVOR MAN DREI MK FÜNF EINHEITEN INKLUSIVE GYROKOPTER UND GNOM IM FEINDFEUERR VERLIERT GESCHWEIGE DENN IN DER THNANDOLSPANGE VERSENKT!" Wieder hörten die Gnome das bereits allzu bekannte "Natürlich Sir". Die Tirade zog sich weiter und die Soldaten konnten hören, dass es wohl nicht die ersten Verluste waren, die auf das Konto des Leutnants gingen, dass relevante Koorperationsaufgaben mit anderen Völkern nicht erfüllt wurden und der allgemeine Verschleiß nicht mal im Ansatz zum eingebrachten Nutzen stehen würden. Die getroffenen Maßnahmen zur Mittelgenerierung wären unzureichend und dass der Leutnant seine Pflicht zum erhalt gnomischen Lebens durch den Tod der Soldaten mit Füßen treten würde. Dass eine derart unfähige Person es überhaupt schaffen kann das Kommando über mehr als ein Insektoid im Glas zu erhalten, sei ja absolut undenkbar und dass in der Hinsicht die Person - in diesem Fall betont der Leutnant Notfracht - gegebenenfalls auszuwechseln sei. Den Gnomen stockte der Atem, als die Drohung zur Versetzung bei Nicht-Bessserung in die Blumendivision ausgesprochen wurde. Die meisten - wenn nicht alle Gnome - hassten diesen Teil der Armee, welcher allgemein eher auch kein richtiger Truppenteil sondern mehr eine Strafgruppe war. Eine Einheit welche wegen Unfähigkeit oder Straftat nach Tanaris geschickt wurde um den Elfen mit der Wiederaufforstung von Kalimdor aktiv zu unterstützen. Manche hatten bereits eine Kalkulation zur Berechnung der benötigten Dauer und Ressourcen um alleinigst die Wüste von Tanaris zu begrünen aufgestellt und jene kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass ohne einen Brunnen der Ewigkeit zur Lebensverlängerung von Gnomen dieses Projekt nicht realisierbar sei. "SEHEN SIE ZU, WIE SIE DIE KAMPFMITTEL SCHNELLSTMÖGLICHST ERSETZT KRIEGEN! SIE HABEN ZEIT BIS ZUR REALISIERTEN AUFSTELLUNG DER 42. LEGION, ANDERNFALLS SCHICKEN WIR EINE ANDERE EINHEIT - WELCHE DANN AUCH DIE FR0-NT SCHREITER HIERFÜR ZUGETEILT BEKOMMT!" "Ja Sir...Registriert, die Aufforderung wird schnellstmöglichst vollstreckt." "Das will ich hoffen - für Sie - Notfracht.", kam es - etwas - ruhiger vom Oberleutnant. FR0-NT (vom 17.03.2016) Er drehte die Phlogistonlampe etwas auf. Mit schweren Schritten zum Schreibtisch zurückkehrend nahm man sich den obersten zusammengehefteten Stapel. Die erste Seite hielt den gestempelten lilanen Blitz der Arkanerie. Handschriftlich stand in Druckbuchstaben darunter. "Vorfallsmeldungen: Sumpfland, Tag Vier, Woche Elf, 16. Berichtsjahr". Beim Setzten überblätterte der Leutnant den Bericht über die angeschwemmten Leichen von Seegetier. Die Arkanerie konnte dahingehend keinerlei magische Rückstände, welche eine Verbindung zu anderen Vorfällen darstellen würden, nachweisen. Die genaue Ursache des Massensterbens sei weiterhin unklar. Eine Aufklärungseinheit wurde zur Quellenerörterung zu einen Posten nördlich Menethil verlegt. Der Gnom lehnte sich in seinem metallenen Stuhl zurück, das Papier in der Rechten und den Ellenbogen leicht abgestützt, rieb er sich nachdenklich wie auch besorgt das Kinn. Die Gedanken weniger klar und zielgerichtet folgte er mental den Themen der letzten Stunden. Maga Stillwasser von den Kirin Tor hatte ihn deutlichst auf die von den gesichteten Teufelshunden ausgehende Gefahr informiert. Eine konkrete Kampfstrategie konnte sie nicht benennen. Magische Truppen würden explizit physische Kampfunterstützung benötigen, dennoch - wenn man den Aussagen der Kirin Tor glauben schenken dürfte, würde es deutlich mehr als Vibroschwerter und Patronen benötigen um diesen neuen Feind in Schach zu halten. Abgelenkt wendete der Gnom den Blick an die Wand. Die Karte Khaz Modans lächelte ihm bitte entgegen. Mit Stecknadeln hatte man die gesichteten als auch vermeintlichen Feindstrukturen markiert. Jeder neue Berichtstag brachte weitere Meldungen ein und es schien, dass sich der Feind bereits Tief eingegraben hatte. Man ging zur Zeit von drei weiteren Zugriffspunkten aus. Genau betrachtet, schien es eine Einkreisung des Areals zu sein. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der Feind von asymmetrischer Kampfführung zu einem massiven Vorstoß übergeht. Boltnick verzog die Mundwinkel, während er das metaphorische Ende seiner Karriere betrachtete. Die Worte Zweischlags in vollem Bewusstsein suchte er einen Ausweg aus dieser Miesere. Nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern für Khaz Modan und für die Sicherung gnomischen Lebens. Der Arkaneriebericht wurde in ein Fach abgelegt, "Duplizierung und Weiterleitung" verkündete das kleine Schildchen daran. Die Schläfen massierend wurde versucht einen vernünftigen und klaren Weg zu finden. Atmungsmuster, welche sich scheinbar immer größerer Beliebtheit zur Konzentrationssteigerung erfreuten wurden angewandt, doch scheiterten sie kläglich. Nicht etwa wegen schlechter Ausführung, sondern weil just in diesem Moment - nicht anklopfend - der Korporal ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und jäh zeitweilig jedwede eingehämmerte Disziplin wirkte der Korporal mehr wie ein kleines Kind, denn eines stolzen Infanteristen der gnomischen Armee. "Boltnick das musst du.. eh.. ehm.. ", ein strenger Blick sowie scharfes, gut hörbares Einatmen sorgten geringfügig für Ordnung. Der Korporal fand seine Haltung wenigstens zu Teilen wieder und riss den rechten Arm zum Salut herauf. "Eh, Sir, das müssen Sie sich ansehen, der Transporter ist eingetroffen. Ja die sind gerade eben eingetroffen!" Boltnick presste die Lippen aufeinander, stieß langsam die Luft aus der Lunge. Zum einen Half das in irgendeiner Form über die Art und Weise wie der Korporal gedachte eine vernünftige Meldung abzusetzen, wütend zu wirken, zum anderen aber auch den eigenen aufgeregten Herzschlag zu beruhigen. "Gut - Ladungsgut einbringen und sichern. Und Vergessen sie sich nicht selbst dabei, Korporal." erwiderte der Leutnant auf die Meldung. Multiflex brachte ein "Jawohl, Sir" sowie einen abschließenden Salut zustande ehe er sich rasch abwandte und aus dem Zimmer rauschte. Leicht schmunzelnd Schüttelte er den Kopf. Man konnte sie drillen und trimmen. Sie konnten durchgehend in Lebensgefahr sein oder von anderen Völkern schikaniert und auf sich herabgesehen werden, sie können auf den Schlachtfeldern die schlimmsten Gräuel erleben, aber sie blieben alle immer noch Gnome. Diese Feststellung erhob der Leutnant, als er sich selbst dabei ertappte, wie er sich aufgeregt bremsen musste um nicht unverzüglich selbst zum Transporter zu stürmen. Mit den FR0-NT Schreitersystemen würden sie ein höheres Maß an Effizienz erreichen, soviel Stand fest... Nach dem Rat (vom 21.03.2016) Boltnick stand zusammen mit Korporal Multiflex vor der übergroßen Landkarte. Nach beendeter Ratssitzung hatten sie die neuen Begebenheiten eingetragen. Die Ratssitzung verlief entsprechend der Warnungen seines Vorgesetztens. Er hatte darum gekämpft eine Warnung auszusprechen. Tief genug saßen die Erinnerungen an Gnomeregan. An den überraschenden Angriff auf die Bevölkerung. An das Sterben der Massen und das eigene Freischießen. "Die Informationen sind zu spärlich für Evakuierungsmaßnahmen. Auf Warnungen hin reagieren Zivilisten auf zwei Wegen: Panik und Unglaube. Letzteres ist vorherrschend bis der der Feind in die Offensive geht." Der Leutnant wusste um dies bescheid. Er kannte die Referenzen. Als Analog zum Einmarsch der Troggs die Menschen vor der Geißel gewarnt wurden, reagierten diese den historischen Nachweisen nach mit Unglaube. Der Einfall der Orcs war seines Wissens nach gleichermaßen gelaufen und der Gnom vermutete, dass sich der Angriff auf Grim Bartol einst nach gleichem Muster dargestellt hatte. Doch war nicht müde gewesen, darauf zu bestehen, dass die Bevölkerung über derart Dringliches informiert würde. Zweischlag hatte sich hart gesperrt, aber der Vergleich zu Gnomeregan hatte auch diesen - wenn auch im minimalistischem Rahmen - einlenken lassen. Die Ratssitzung hingegen lief für den Gnom denkbar schlecht. Er hatte nicht viele Informationen preiszugeben und jene, die er darlegte wurden mehr mit Unglaube, Ärger und Missgunst als mit Vorsicht aufgenommen. Er hatte keine Details zu benennen und die einzige Person im Raum, die vielleicht mehr hätte sagen dürfen hüllte sich in Schweigen. Die Prioritäten waren klar gesetzt. Weitere, ähnliche ... vielleicht zusammenhängende Vorfälle wurden benannt. Der Feind scheint sich gleichermaßen im Hinterland zu befinden. Auch aus dem Königreich Sturmwind kamen vergleichbare Meldungen. "Wir müssen diese Dämonenhunde als auch den Kommandoführer dieses Typus eliminieren um sicherzustellen, dass die Arkanerie frei agieren kann. Wir werden schwere Infanterie bei Grim Bartol aufstellen. Eine gestreckte Postenkette aus Alarm-O-Bots soll die gesamte östliche Flanke im Sumpfland sichern. Zur Energieeinsparung werden die Audiomodule entfernt. Sind Meldungen bezüglich Menethil eingetroffen?", kam es vom Leutnant. "Negativ Sir", entgegnete Multiflex. "Ist es im Bereich des Möglichen, dass es sich nicht um eine Kriegslist der Verlassenen handelt? Die toten Fische und Murlocs lassen stark auf Seuchenkampfmittel schließen. Unter Umständen auch durch die Strömung herangebrachtes Gift von Gilneas aus." "Die Verlassenen konzentrieren sich nach letztem Bericht aus dem Norden auf den Thoradinswall. Es ist nicht bekannt, dass diese eine konkrete Vorbereitung für eine Offensive getroffen haben." Multiflex nickte. "Was ist mit dem jährlichen Markt in Arathor? - Die Güterstrecke zieht sich primär durch gefährdetes Areal. Bei Gefechten würden die Mittel an den Feind gehen." "Die Thandolspange bleibt offen." sprach Boltnick entschieden, wenn auch seine Entscheidungsgewalt spätestens in Neu-Tüftlerstadt endete, wenn man den zwergischen Senat nicht hinzuzählte. "Wir eliminieren diese "Hunde" und scannen dann mit der Arkanerie das vollständige Areal ab. Jeder einzelne Partikel korrumpierter Energie wird gefunden und zurückverfolgt bis die Brückenköpfe lokalisiert und eliminiert sind. Die Verlegung und Aufstellung der Alarm-O-Bots werde ich unverzüglich veranlassen, dann rücken Sie aus Multiflex." "Jawohl, Sir. - Was ist mit diesem Troggkommando?" "Das wird nachrangig Rückverfolgt. Auch wenn derartige - wenn auch abstruse Meldungen - zu heutiger Zeit nicht ignoriert werden dürfen, sind diese vorerst hinten anzustellen. Und nun direkt auf die Stube und Vorbereiten zum Abmarsch. Sie haben sechs Stunden." Erneut kam es reflexartig von Multiflex "Jawohl Sir" und im gleichen Zuge hob der Korporal die Hand, führte die Finger an die Stirn und schlug zum Abschluss des Salutes die Hacken aneinander. Der Gnom kehrte ab und verließ das Büro des Leutnants. Boltnick atmete langsam aus und zog sich die große, schwere rotgetönte Brille vom Kopf. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger wurden erst die Augen gerieben, dann kurz die Nasenwurzel massiert. Die Brille auf dem Tisch ablegend setzte sich der Gnom auf seinen Stuhl, stützte einen Moment die Ellenbogen ab und wendete den Blick schräg zur Landkarte. So verharrte er ein paar nachdenkliche Augenblicke bis schlussendlich eine weitere Entscheidung getroffen wurde. Gedanken eines Leutnants Das Königreich Sturmwind Sturmwind Stadt 2. Frühling nach dem Einfall der Eisernen Legion Der Leutnant oder eher Hauptmann - je nach dem aus welchen Verbund man es betrachtete - saß in einem spärlich eingerichteten Raum innerhalb der Kaserne von Sturmwind. Der Raum war für gnomische Verhältnisse viel zu groß - oder viel zu leer. Das war gleichwohl Ansichtssache. An einem Tag sich noch gegen Dämonen erwehrend musste man plötzlich abrücken. - Für eine Truppenübung! - Man würde temporär andere Einheiten mit der Sicherung beauftragen - vielleicht auch permanent - , die Elfte Versorgungsstaffel sei in der Legion ordnungsgemäß zu repräsentieren und hat am allgemeinen Bündnis mitzuwirken. Die Anweisung schmeckte bitter und erinnerte stark an Gnomeregan. War es nicht damals so, dass sie über Wochen hinweg in dunklen Tunneln Straßengefechte mit Horden aus Troggs führten. Gnom um Gnom verstarb, die Schritte zrück wurden damals immer häufiger, bis es dann schlussendlich um sie geschehen war. Er sah dort keinen Menschen, er sah dorteinst weder Elf noch Gilneer. Nein, sie waren mit der Geißel zugange. Die nördlichen Menschenreiche seien gefallen, hieß es. Der Tod wandle über das Land. Boltnick hatte versucht diese Gegebenheiten auszuklammern während er als Soldat diente und überging einst die erniedrigen Aussagen der anderen Spezien - er hatte Verständnis. Nun aber waren es Dämonen in Khaz Modan und die Truppen werden abgezogen. Geschichte wiederholt sich. Den Gedanken verschließend und auf Wiedervorlage legend konzentrierte er sich auf die aktuellen Aufgaben. Die Instruktionspapiere von Oberst Eichbaum hatte ihm ein Laufbursche gebracht. Man hatte ihn mit der Organisation und teilweise auch mit der Truppenführung der Legion beauftragt. Die Offiziere wurden von ihm - seiner Meinung nach - adäquat informiert. Die Runde war gemischt und es war - zumindest für ihn - schwierig nicht wegen dem ganzen unnötigen Palaver laut auf den Tisch zu Hämmern und die Personen wie einen einfachen Soldaten anzubrüllen. Es gab eine Etikette die gewahrt werden musste und der Gnom hielt sich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen daran. Natürlich hatten die Elfen - wohl eher die Elfe - sonderanliegen, natürlich gab es abstrakte Kampfguppen und Transportmittel, das einzig unnatürliche an der Sitzung war, dass keine Ansprüche seitens der Kirin Tor gestellt wurden. Der Gnom vermutete, dass er diese - wenn überhaupt - durch seinen Vorgesetzten erfahren würde. Dann war da gleichermaßen noch die Zusammenlegung mit einer Eisenschmieder Einheit. Das Verwaltungskorps hatte dies bereits angekündigt und Instruktionen ausgegeben, diese Zusammenlegung möglichst zügig auszuführen. Das Instruktionspapier umfasste gut vierhundert Seiten Papiermaterial zuzüglich Anhänge. Neu-Tüftlerstadt hatte, warum auch immer - seine jüngsten Leistungen waren nicht gerade Vorzeigematerial - beschlossen ihm den Führungsauftrag zu geben. Dies bedeutete, neben der gewaltigen Aufgabe sich als Gnom von den Zwergen insoweit Respekt zu verschaffen, dass sie ihm ohne zu zögern folgen würden auch, die Instruktionen zusammenzufassen, dass es für die Zwerge verständlich ist... Man vermisste den Meinungsaustausch mit Korporal Multiflex, man vermisste die Heimat. Wo Aufgaben, Prioritäten und Bedrohungen wuchsen, wurde Schlaf und Erholung rationalisiert. Hatte man sich nicht auch noch mit den Elfen des Smaragdzirkels abzustimmen? Gab es dort nicht eine Anfrage - man erinnerte sich dunkel an einen Vermerk. Gleichermaßen dunkel erinnerte man sich an die Gesichter aus der Heimat. Der letzte Besuch war noch weit vor dem Führungsauftrag. Gesichter verblassten und dämonische Fratzen traten an ihre Stelle. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Man sollte die Situation nehmen, wie sie kommt, diese Analysieren und darauf Aufbauen. Die Vergangenheit war nicht mehr als eine prüfbare Referenz. Was zählte war das hier und jetzt, sowie die mittelbare Zukunft. Aufgaben müssen erledigt, einer Stellung musste man gerecht werden. Damit wurde ein großer Schluck vom gnomischen Wachmacher genommen, die Kohlefeder gezückt und sich an die verwaltende Arbeit gemacht.